Child of Two Worlds
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Twelve years after arriving on the new world, Lightning has lived the secluded life with Serah and Snow. In addition to her child Raine. Follow Raine as she tries to find out about her mysterious powers and these dreams that keep haunting her. Who are these identical women and this man with purple hair? Why is it that it's followed by a blonde man smiling gently at her? Who is she?
1. Child of Two Worlds

**This is a fic of LinkxLightning. Preferably taking place after both of their Journey Notes. (How to get struck by Lightning and Second Coming.) But preferably not as insane. I think it's long due that I actually write a more serious piece of the two besides doing a Journey Note or a part of something else.**

 **Although it starts off from a Journey Note, this will not be categorized as one. This may be an AU as they are in the New World.**

 **XoXoX**

 **Child of Two Worlds**

 _"My name is Raine Farron. I am a twelve year old girl and daughter of a great woman. I just celebrated my twelfth birthday a couple of days ago. However, strange things has begun to happen to me. Both mentally and physically. I dream of death and destruction. I am able to utilize magic; although uncontrollable, for an unknown reason. I have been fatherless for as long as I remember. No one knows I am able to use magic as my mother tells me that magic doesn't exist. However, tonight she has told me many things and it has me thinking a lot."_

 _"She tells me I do have a father, but he is not around here. I don't know if she means that he's not in this country or if he's dead. But she has been a widow for a very long time and although she has been proposed from many men, she has refused them. Makes me think that she still holds a torch for my supposed father. Then she tells me I also have a brother and just like my father, he is not around here. When I revealed to her of my ability to use magic, she was startled to say the least. Nonetheless, she told me to keep that knowledge secret. I told her of my nightmares and she tells me to try to write in great detail so she can help as much as she can."_

"Raine! Supper's ready." A voice called out.

 _"I have a feeling she's keeping something hidden from me. But I fear of what it actually is. Who is my father? Who is my brother? Are they still alive and well? In my dream, who is this man with purple hair? A group of girls looking identical, who are they? I have many questions, yet I fear they may lead to more questions."_

The young girl closed her diary and placed it in her desk. She looked out the window and saw a storm approaching. Her eyes were blue, but both appeared to be different shaded. While one was a pale aqua tone, the other was pure blue, like the skies. It didn't appear prominently on her character, but closer inspection shows it. Her hair was a bit spiky and it went down to her back and just like her mother, it was pink. Her bangs however, were blonde. Placing these two together, she figured her father was blonde and his eyes were sky blue. Looking outside, she observed a thunder crashing down in the distance. With this happening, her own hand began to burn. Looking at it, she saw electricity sparking from it. Shaking it off, she quickly left her room and shut the door.

She quickly stepped down the stairs and entered the kitchen where she saw her mother and her aunt Serah. "Where's Crystal?" She asked.

Serah looked at her, "She and her father went out to eat, so it'll just be us three." She explained.

Raine's mother looked at Serah, "I think you spoil her too much." She pointed out.

Serah than turned her attention to her, "I tell him that, but he always says, _'Nothing's too much for my ice princess."_ She answered.

 _"This woman. My mother. The supposed Savior once a lifetime ago. She's my mother, but my aunt Serah takes me to school and other areas. Supposingly my mother doesn't want attention. Seeing as we live on a mountain, away from civilization, it doesn't seem far off from the truth. Although we do occasionally go out together, but when we do, she is bothered by many men. I suppose this means that my actual father is alive somewhere."_

 **Later**

The three were eating quietly as the storm eventually came and raindrops fell upon the mountain they stayed on. Their current house wasn't too secluded as one could easily see a house on the outskirts of town. They chose this location because Raine still had to go to school and Serah and Snow had jobs within the town. While everyone was gone, Raine's mother; Lightning as she is still called, would often keep the house clean and take care of everything else. She would often leave the area as well, perhaps wondering if she could find a certain someone within the area. Raine had also seen her mother in town every now and then, often with another man attempting to propose to her.

Serah looked at Raine; "So what did you learn in school today?" She asked as the three were completely silent.

Raine swallowed her food, "My final exams are coming up. The school year is already almost over." She pointed out.

Lightning took this in, "School's already almost over?" She asked mildly surprised, "Wow time flies." She added quietly.

Raine looked at her mother, "When can I see my father?" She asked.

This alone caused Lightning to drop her fork. "Why do you keep asking that?" She asked as she looked at her daughter.

"I just celebrated my twelfth birthday and you haven't told me one detail of how he looks like." She quickly pointed out.

Lightning didn't mean to keep details of her father away from her, but thinking now, perhaps it was a bit harsh on keeping that a secret, "Alright. Seeing as it is your twelfth birthday, I'll tell you what you want to know." She decided to tell her about him. Without revealing her inheritance or how she was conceived or the fact that he's in a different world entirely. As much as she knows, Raine doesn't know that a world had existed previous to this one. As such, it was confusing and concerning for Lightning on how she was able to use magic when that art went away with the old world.

Raine had a notable smile on her face, "Alright. How did you guys meet?" She asked. As much as she wants to know, it was every kids idea to know on how their parents met.

Serah and Lightning looked at each other awkwardly, "Uh, maybe I can keep that one a secret still?" Lightning quickly pointed out.

Raine noticeably lost her enthusiasm and looked at Serah; who quietly shook her head. Well, maybe she doesn't need to know that yet, "Okay then. Who is he, exactly?" She asked.

Lightning gave a small smile, "For starters, he's a great man. A soldier, in service of a great commander. He has fought in many battles and between these many battles, we have met. The details of that meeting, I'll keep silent of. He is loving and caring, he has decided to stay with me because of that detail. (And that she basically forced him to.) His eyes are as blue as the sky and his hair is like the yellow leaves within fall." She explained in much detail as she can without revealing that he's a Hylian Warrior under service of a Goddess. "And his ears are..." She cut herself off, knowing that if she said pointed, she would get suspicious. "Nice." She subtly added.

"His ears are nice?" Raine asked, noticing the hesitation.

"Let's just say it's one of his prominent features." Lightning quickly added.

Before anything could go on, thunder struck nearby and caused the power to go out. "Well, what do you know? Seems like it's your bed time." Serah quickly ended to conversation.

Raine was otherwise content with what she learned. She said he's a soldier, so maybe he hasn't been around because he's busy in another country. Maybe that's where her brother is too. Maybe she'll search up the military divisions on her computer once the power is on. With all that said, she went up to her room to get ready for tomorrow and go to bed.

Serah watched her leave and when she heard her door close, she turned to Lightning, "How long are you going to wait for him?" She asked, "It's been twelve years since we were put in this world. She's going to insist to meet her father soon." She added as she crossed her arms.

"He's coming." Lightning quickly insisted. "Say what you will, but he still needs to bring my son." She mentioned. It has been twelve years, yet Lightning was still certain he'll come along anytime. She had her doubts every now and then, but just looking at her daughter showed her that even if he didn't come, she can still live a happy life without another man. Her son on the other hand, after being swallowed up in the chaos, that was when they last enjoyed the presence of each other. When she returned under Bhunivelze's guide, she placed him in the chaos under the protection of a woman she knew would keep him safe. She then sent his father to retrieve him along with anyone else lost within the chaos. That was the last she has seen any of them.

She was also certain he'll return to her, mainly because she still holds his gift. She held out her hand and looked at the back where three triangles forming a larger one shone brilliantly with the left one shining brighter than the other two.

Serah sighed, "Anyways, I hear she's been having nightmares. Even at school, she'll randomly fall asleep during class and wake up screaming." She explained as she was notified by the principle of her habits of falling asleep.

Lightning crossed her arms, "Yes, she's been telling me of these dreams. Apparently she dreams of identical young women and a man with purple hair." She pointed out.

"Caius and Yeul?" Serah quickly pointed out.

"Yes." Lightning quickly confirmed, "Not only that, but she has been able to use magic." She added to the reveal.

Serah took this in, "Do you suppose it is because she is a child of two worlds?" She asked.

Lightning tilted her head, "That's what I think. As far as we are concerned, we lost the ability to use magic once we departed from the old world, along with the Gods and Fal'Cie. As far as Link is concerned, his world is in healthy relationship with their Goddess's and are able to use magic. Perhaps it is because of the divided inheritance that she is able to use magic even without the presence of Gods." She explained her theory on how Raine was able to utilize magic.

As the two sisters continued to speak, Raine was listening in from the stairs. Here, she learned new information, but like what she has feared, it just brought more questions. Hearing enough, she got up from the stairs and went to her room to comprehend the new information.

She has however, concluded; "I'm half-alien?"

 **XoXoX**

 **(Somewhat) Quick notes.**

 **Raine's two toned hair and eyes are meant to symbolize her heritage of being a child of two worlds. Meaning, whenever Crystal Villers appears, she'll be completely blonde or pink...whichever I decide upon. She also has a healthy relationship with Lightning. I'm not doing any of that Mother-Daughter drama crap. Also, she doesn't know of other worlds, especially the previous world.**

 **While her name is probably alluding to many protagonists names in the series being related to the sky, (Cloud, Squall, Tidus, Lightning, etc,) I** _ **creatively**_ **came up with Raine because many would discuss that the next protagonist will probably be Raine. Crystal's name also alludes to Snow. And their actual names too, so there. (Also, maybe have been saying if Cloud/Squall and Lightning had a child together, the name would be Raine.)**

 **Link and her brother will appear later on. (I also do not know how to creatively name the boy. Although I may just go with Link Jr. How creative... -_-)**

 **As it's a new world without gods or Fal'Cie, it would make sense if magic didn't exist in this world as well. Seeing as the first one had magic being feared...and that fear quickly went away as the series went on. That being said, magic will return later on. Can't have a Final Fantasy story without magic of some kind.**

 **Lastly, Link has the boy with him. Even though I mentioned in The Second Coming that he was already with his mother. Let's just throw that fact out the window. Also the woman Lightning trusted the boy with is in fact Aqua, but she won't be making any other appearances beyond that cameo.**

 **I originally planned this as a one-shot with Link just managing to come to this world and propose to stay with Lightning. Raine and the boy were also going to just be minor characters. Buuut, one thing lead to another and I decided to make Raine a protagonist with abilities possibly inherited from her father.**

 **Anyways, this is just a little side project I'll be working on every now and then while I do my other stories. (And life.)**

 **And now; if you'll excuse the page full of Author Notes. Can I ask for a review please?**


	2. Lamentations of a Farseer

**So I received a few positive criticism for this piece. I wasn't expecting anyone to think highly of it since how most AU's are often viewed. I'm going to detail the story throughout weeks instead of day by day, unless noted. May make things progress a bit easier, since I recently discovered that most of my stories run into blocks because I try to progress day by day. Anyways, read and enjoy.**

 **XoXoX**  
 **Lamentations of a Farseer**

 _"War, death everywhere. I do not know what is going on, nor what my participation is. Here, in my dream, I see them once again. Hordes of monstrous beings attacking a lone warrior. However, the lone warrior wasn't easily overwhelmed as he took down several monsters with ease. Using his massive wing-shaped sword to cleave right through them. In addition to him taking them down, there were identical women, all watching from the distance in a building. It seems these monsters objective was to eliminate all of these women as many just rose from the darkness behind them and had no hesitation to attacking. As they charged and aimed to kill these women; who showed no fear, another man dropped down, stabbing his regal sword within the base of one the monsters neck. He proceeded to cut through any other monster that attempted to attack the women. When one seemed to get the drop on him from behind, an arrow stopped its attacks until another one successfully took it down. In the distance was a young boy, holding a bow that brimmed with energy."_

 _"As they cleared the room, one of these women looked directly at me. Like as in, she knew I was dreaming of them. She grabbed the man with the regal sword and he looked my way. As he saw me, he walked closer to me until I could barely hear his breathing. However, as I caught a good glimpse of his face, he smiled."_

 _"That is my dream. I dream of these events almost every single night. Each as if chronicling a chapter within a story. Each day, the number of monsters grow and I fear they will soon be outnumbered."_

 **One week later**

Within a cave, Raine and her cousin; Crystal was trekking within it using a flashlight to navigate their way through. "What are we doing?" Crystal asked as she walked behind Raine. Her hair was blonde like her fathers and like both her parents, had blue eyes.

"My mother always comes within this cave for something. I don't know what for or what she does, but it is probably related to my father and supposed brother." Raine explained as they continuously trekked around the area.

"Do you suppose it is related on how you can use your magic?" She asked.

Ever since Raine found out that her father was in fact, an alien as the two saw it, she has revealed to Crystal her heritage and her ability to use magic. "It might." She answered. Aside from her mother and aunt, only Crystal knew of her ability to use magic.

Crystal was older; 17 to be exact, but she followed her little cousin around because she was quite curious of Raine's inheritance. Anybody would be. It's not often your little cousin is half-alien. "So your mother got it on with an alien and you were conceived." She pointed out, "Wow, can't wait to tell my friends that." She added while laughing a little.

"No!" Raine called out, "I'm weird enough as it is. I can use magic, my hair is natural, and my eyes are two different shades of blue. Even without my magic, people still call me names." She explained, turning around and telling on how she was bullied.

"Alright, chill." Crystal muttered raising her hands, "I don't have that many friends anyways." She added and crossed her arms as they resumed their walk in the cave, "Just for the record, my friends like your hair and your eyes are beautiful." She revealed, hoping to lighten up the mood she set up around them.

Raine remained quiet as they turned around and came across a huge opening with decorations around and lit candles.

"Is this your mothers shrine?" Crystal asked in awe as the two walked in.

Raine remained quiet and looked ahead to see several old photos. She walked up to it and picked up an old frame. Here she saw her mother and aunt in a family photo. Looking around, she also saw pictures of friends to the family. A pilot with a funny hair-do and his son with a similar style. A young man in a suit. Her uncle Snow, and the two women living at the ruins.

Hearing clattering, she immediately stopped her inspection of photos to turn around, seeing Crystal digging around and picking up papers, pendants, and strange uniforms. Eventually, she found a strange device. Picking it up, it appeared to be a sword of some kind. It wasn't made of any materials she sees at school.

"What do you suppose this is?" Crystal asked as she turned it around and continued to inspect it.

Disregarding the old photos, Raine moved on to a shelf which had papers and books in words she did not understand. Picking one up, she opened it to see that it wasn't a book. The pages were cut in the middle and it was turned into a make-shift case. Inside was various pendants that seem to be hand-made. Taking them out to observe them better, she took a fascination to a certain pendant. She grabbed it and studied it. It was a simple pendant, but something about it struck her. She has seen this before, this symbol. Three Triangles, placed together to make it form a larger triangle. Strangely, the right side was painted in a brighter shade than the top and the left side.

"What's that?" Crystal asked, taking a fascination in the pendants.

Raine put all the other pendants back aside from the one she took interest in. Turning around, she held it up in front of Crystal, "I've seen this before." She pointed out. "In my dream. The man I would always dream of, whenever he done something, his left hand would shine and this symbol would appear on his hand." She explained the importance of the symbol. Before they could continue to marvel at it, the pendant started to resonate.

"Something tells me that this isn't an ordinary pendant." Crystal was quick to point out.

Light emitted from Raine's chest and went to the pendant, circling it in a bright light.

 **Back at home**

Lightning was washing dishes with Serah at her side. (And Snow picking up dishes which he dropped and broke earlier.) Just then, the mark on her hand started to shine. This hasn't went unnoticed by Snow and Serah who looked at it. Lightning turned around to them, "Where's Raine?" She asked.

 **Back at the cave**

The two girls had covered their eyes from the light until it finally resided. When it did, they looked at the pendant again and was shocked that it turned from a plain and simple stone to pure glass with the right side shining like gold.

They looked at each other in silence, "Well, that happened." Crystal muttered.

"But what does it mean?" Raine asked as she observed it again.

Before they could do some more figuring out, the area started to shake. "Earthquake?" Crystal called out in disbelief.

Before Raine could answer, darkness started to pour from the center of the room. Taking notice of this, the two girls backed up and looked at it. It started to flood the floor of the cavern and seemingly clawed at the girls legs. However, as it was just darkness, all they felt was the cold, empty feeling. As they continued to back up, it started to amass within the center of the room. It had split onto three separate blobs and began to take form. The form being creatures of unknown description. Two appeared wolf-like, but had bones, sharpened into blades sticking out of their fore limbs. The tail also appeared to be entirely bone, sharpened like a sword. The eyes glowed a menacing red and their fangs dripped with acidic saliva. The one in the middle took on a more human-esque appearance with longer limbs and a more scrunched up face. Like the other monsters, it had bones sharpened to a blade sticking out of its wrists and closer inspection of the face revealed that it had no eyes.

"What are these things?" Crystal asked as she tried to comprehend the horrible shapes of these things.

Raine however, only stared at them, "These are the creatures trying to kill those women in my dreams." She revealed and visibly tightened as they came closer to them.

The middle creature made its first move as it did not hesitate to move in for the kill. It jumped towards them. Raine covered her head as she wasn't used to combat. However, she heard metal striking in front of her and she looked up to see Crystal holding that weapon up to guard against the blow. The blade chipped however as it rusted with age and Crystal noticed it. So she stepped forward a bit and pushed the blade against the beast and shoved it. It stumbled backwards and Crystal took the chance to jump up and stab the beast with the rusted blade. Even though it was rusted, it was still pointed at the tip and Crystal took the chance to shove it at the chest.

The dog-like creatures took action and they both leaped at her. Hopping back to dodge their lunges. Raine stepped forward and flung her hand forward. She managed to produce the fire that would appear within her palm every now and then, so she figured she can weaponize it. Of course, still new to this thing, her aim was pretty bad and the creatures made no attempt to dodge it as it flew passed them. She however, swung her hand again and this time caused lightning to crash down upon them. Her aim wasn't too off this time and managed to hit one directly at its back, causing to yelp out in pain.

Looking at the creatures again, they didn't show any signs of damage; including the one Crystal stabbed, who stood back up and pulled the blade out of its chest and throwing it aside. Crystal clenched her fists and straighten herself for combat. Unlike Raine; Snow took it upon himself to teach her how to defend herself from threats. Even if she had no weapon, she was still proficient in fighting hand-to-hand.

Raine looked at her, "Looks like you can fight without getting detention." She immediately took the time to quip in.

"Shut it." Crystal muttered, going serious, "How do we kill these things?" She asked as she was quick to notice that they won't be taken down quite easily nor in conventional ways.

However, before they could decide to do anything, they heard footsteps. Looking at the entrance, they noticed their parents running in.

"Lightning!" Snow called out as he made no hesitation to attack.

Hearing her name and what he wanted to do, she stopped in her tracks and lifted her left arm in the air where the exact same symbol as Raine would witness in her dreams appeared at the back of her hand. As she done that, light appeared beneath her feet and spread out to make a wide circle which covered the cave. With that, Snow's body resonated with dim light as he leaped within the air and reared his fist. As he done that, white light covered his fist and he descended with a yell, smashing the ground and causing a huge shockwave which easily knocked the creatures aside and causing the humanoid creature to disintegrate.

The two lupine creatures got back onto their feet, but like Snow displayed, Lightning and Serah managed to produce something quite familiar to Raine. Fire engulfed Serah's hand while Lightning's hand sparked with electricity. Serah flung her hand and unlike Raine's attempts, the fire was more majestic and exploded with much more power than Raine's tiny explosions. Lighting swung her hand and just like Serah, managed to cause more lightning to crash down on the enemy. These attacks caused the lupine creatures to dissolve into darkness.

The threat gone, the three stood straight as Lightning held her left hand up to her chest and the light field shrunk and disappeared within her. The three looked behind their shoulders and noticed Raine and Crystal looking on in silence.

"What are you two doing in here?" Lightning asked in a strict voice.

The two continued to look on stunned, "The better question is..." Crystal managed to say, "What the hell was that?" She asked in an attitude simlar to her father.

This familiarity caused Lightning to scoff.

Before they could do anything else, the pendant Raine held and the mark on Lightning's hand began to resonate again. Just like before, light started to shine brightly and caused the five to cover their eyes. As it dimmed however, it quickly turned to darkness which collapsed onto the ground and began to gather within the center.

The three parents immediately backed up and stood in front while Crystal and Raine stayed together and looked on. However, bright wings sprouted from the darkness and covered it before it dissolved in white feathers. What appeared within it was a man. A young man t be precise.

He was on his knees and his eyes were closed. He wore brown slacks and a white cotton-sweater with a pauldron on his left arm, bearing the symbol Lightning and Raine were much familiar with. His hair was a dusty-blonde, except for the bangs at his right eye, which were pink. On his back was a sword and a bow. The blade was silver and the handle was blue. He stood up and opened his eyes; which were strange as they were both blue, but obviously different shades. An outstanding feature was his ears; which were long and pointed.

As he took in his surroundings, he spoke, "Finally. We've been trying to cross over to this world for weeks."

Lightning studied him and immediately realized who he was, "Colin?" She called out to make sure.

He looked at her and smiled, "Hello mother."

 **XoXoX**

 **End of chapter 2. Raine's brother and Lightning's son has appeared and revealed to be named Colin. Whom Link has decided to name after a child he figured was important to him in one of his previous incarnations. Yeah, I decided on Colin. Better than Link Jr.**

 **Crystal is 17, the same age as Raine's brother. Mainly because they were conceived during the same day. Remember, Raine was conceived on** _ **The Second Coming**_ **which took place after five years from** _ **How to get struck by Lightning**_ **.**

 **I made it so that Lightning can tap into Link's Triforce so she can use a little bit magic as well as let out a temporary field which would grant old abilities. As Snow demonstrated when he used his Sovereign Fist. Afterall, she still has it from** _ **The Second Coming.**_

 **Anyways, that's it for this chapter and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask and I'll do my best to answer it.**


	3. Revelations of Foam

**Here's the third chapter to Child of Two Worlds. Previously, Raine and Crystal had discovered a cave in which they found Lightning's old belongings. Among those belongings was a strange pendant that reacted to Raine and inadvertently caused a small number of monsters to appear and attack them. Lightning, Serah, and Snow comes to rescue them by displaying old abilities. And if that didn't confuse them, the arrival of a young man named Colin appeared, calling Lightning mother. What is about to transpire here?**

 **XoXoX**

 **The Second Coming**

 _"The past few months I always felt that this year was going to be different. I thought I would graduate and leave home for school or something similar like that. However, I never thought my 'brother' would all of a sudden appear before us. Not only that, I discovered that my mother and Aunt Serah could use the magic I struggle to control. I knew that my Uncle Snow was strong, but even the strength he has display was unhuman. As I thought, the answers I found just led to more questions. Like this boy, the one mother called Colin. If he really is my brother, does that mean that their resistance was finally overcome? Did my 'father' send him back just so he can live? I feel these questions can only be answered by Colin..."_

Raine continued to write in her book as her mother sent her there so she can speak to Colin privately. Sitting on her bed, she continuously wrote down whatever she learned and whatever she wants to know. Crystal was in the room as well, pacing back and forth and likely thinking of what is happening right now.

"Is it just me or is this Colin guy...kind of cute?" Crystal asked, looking up in thought. Raine quickly scratched out her previous thoughts of her.

"You do realize that if he is my brother, that makes him your cousin as well?" Raine looked away from her book and was quick to point out the attraction that Crystal has felt with Colin.

"I know! That's the problem!" Crystal responded.

Raine remained quiet as she continued to write in her journal.

Crystal looked at her, "But in all seriousness though. Who is he?" She asked, causing Raine to look at her, "I mean, aside from being your _brother_ , who do you suppose he is?" She rephrased her question; emphasizing on the brother relationship.

Raine narrowed her eyes, "How do you expect me to know? They told me to go to my room while they sort things out." She pointed out. Because if they're both in here at the same time, how does Crystal expect Raine to know more than she does?

Crystal crossed her arms, "Look back into your journal. You've been mentioning a young boy with a bow in your dreams. Maybe they weren't dreams and were in fact just messages." She pointed out, walking closer to her.

Raine remained quiet as she figured out exactly what she meant, "Well, if that's the case. Then he may or may not be a guardian of these identical women, training under my father and the purple-haired man..."

"It's strange that the man has purple hair..." Crystal quickly pointed out.

Raine again, narrowed her eyes, "Both our parents have natural pink hair and your pointing out purple hair is strange?" She mentioned.

Crystal just raised her arm forward, "I'm just saying."

Raine shook her head, "Never mind. Colin mentioned that they were trying to crossover to this world for weeks. Perhaps the numbers are getting too much for those three to handle and he sent Colin here alone just to keep him safe." She explained a possible reason why he alone was sent here.

Crystal kept quiet for a bit, "Want to take a peek downstairs?" She suggested.

 **Downstairs**

"Wait. Run me through this again..." Snow muttered. "Your telling me that despite Lightning finishing him off, Bhunivelze still lives?" He revealed that the God of Light still lives.

Colin looked at him, "Wow, you really are as thick as my father has claimed." He muttered and crossed his arms, "But that is true. Bhunivelze still lives and he's angry. He has set wave after wave of monsters to attack the Yuels and Caius who are doing all they can to prevent him from crossing over to this world and reclaim his Creation." He explained what Raine has saw in her dreams.

"But...he's dead." Snow kept pointing out.

Colin sighed; truly a trait he has inherited from his mother, "What can I say? Gods don't die." He responded.

Lightning started to speak up, "But Etro was dead for over 500 years and your telling us that Gods don't die?" She reminded that despite their status, Etro has been dead for a long while.

Colin looked at her, "But Etro is not dead now, is she?" He asked, causing confused looks, "The Yuels have taken the mantle of Goddess and became Etro themselves. So Etro lives once more. Just like us, Etro desires us to be free of Gods, which is why we fight against Bhunivelze." He explained, revealing that Etro is still willing to let humans live free.

"So why are you here now?" Serah asked, soaking in all these information.

Colin looked at her, "Well, my father theorized that they still have years of fighting before Bhunivelze manages to overcome them and raid this world. So he sent me here to live out my life with you guys." He explained his reasoning for coming to this world.

"But you don't want to stay here?" Snow asked, leaning back on his chair.

"Of course not." Colin called out. "He told me not to come back and just live my life, but I can't just let my father fight an eternal fight that he knows he'll eventually lose. I only agreed to come back here just so I can get some help." He revealed his intentions of appearing before them.

"How did you even cross over here in the first place?" Lighting asked. She was standing across the table where Colin was and had her arms crossed, "You mentioned you've been trying to crossover for weeks." She added.

Colin closed his eyes and looked down, "Well, it's pretty complicated. Father has explained to make a connection, we need someone who originates in this world to know of us. We estimated that magic has been lost in this world so we had little doubts of actually crossing over. Luckily, since you still possess the Triforce of Courage. If its tapped into, it would grant you back your old abilities, therefore letting magic exist through the Triforce." He explain in detail of what they actually needed.

"But that wasn't enough?" Serah quickly pointed out.

Colin looked at her, "No. Since you guys originated from the old world, it prevented us from establishing a connection." He answered. It was at this moment that the doorbell rang which Serah left to go answer.

"So how did you guys do it?" Snow asked, crossing his arms.

Colin looked down in thought, "Well, my father figured that my mother would bear a second child from him and he used the connection between me and her to send her images which would only appear when she's asleep." He explained the reason why Raine has been having these strange dreams, "Of course, we weren't sure if it would work in case mother didn't actually get pregnant during his second stay on Cocoon." He quickly added. This detail made Lightning somewhat uncomfortable.

Serah came walking in, "Fang and Vanille are here." She announced and behind her was a tall black-haired woman with a shorter pink-haired girl besides her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Snow kept his arms crossed.

The tall black-haired woman looked at him, "What? Can't come visit an old friend?" She placed her hand on her hip and looked around and noticed another kid in the house. "Who's he?" She quickly pointed at him.

Colin turned around and looked at her, "Wait. I know you." He muttered quietly, tilting his head.

"And you are?" Fang repeated her question.

"He speaks of you often." He again muttered.

"Who?"

"He calls you the old hag who wouldn't shut up." He finished his dialogue.

Fang was obviously insulted, "Alright hotshot, you better clear what your talking about or I'm going to make you lose your ability to speak." She stepped towards him and clenching her hand.

Lightning got between the two, "Fang, Vanille." She called out their names, "This is my...son. Colin." She hesitated the last bit. Not because she doubt him actually being his son, but she was careful on how to introduce the young man to the two.

"Son? Son!" Fang called out. Yep. Pretty much what Lightning was expecting. "When did you get the time to sleep with another guy and bear his son?" She had the attitude of a mother discovering her unmarried daughter was pregnant with a guy that the mother would hate.

Vanille looked closely at him, quickly noting that he's older than Lightning's other child, "You mean Raine wasn't your firstborn?" She pointed out.

"Uh...no." Lightning answered. She crossed her arms and looked down. She remembered that Fang and Vanille were busy being popsicles when she conceived Colin.

"So where was he during all that time in the..." Vanille tilted her head, wondering if he knows of the old world, "...other...place?" She asked with notable hesitation.

"My mother threw me in the chaos to keep me safe." Colin nonchalantly answered.

Fang and Vanille looked at Lightning confused, who was looking away embarrassed. "Wow..." Fang muttered, "Mother of the Year." She added in quietly.

"Quiet!" Lightning quickly snapped.

"Get on with how Colin is going to get back!" Another voice called out.

This new voice butting in caused the room to go silent and look at the stairs where Crystal and Raine were hiding. Crystal looked on awkwardly with Raine face palming. "Uh...you heard nothing!" Crystal called out, hoping to keep their cover. Raine looked ahead with a deep sigh.

"Go back in the room!" Snow called out.

"Hold it." Lightning raised her hand towards him, "No sense hiding it now." She added and turned towards Raine, "Raine. Come here." She beckoned her.

Raine got up and came down the stairs. She slowly walked towards the group where Lightning gave a little smile as she came closer. "You wanted answers? You can ask him." She pointed out, moving to the side and gave her clear view of Colin. "This is your brother, Colin." She introduced her to him.

"Then wait. That blonde elf in my dreams, that's..." Raine started out.

"Your father." Lightning finished her statement. She looked at her, "Although I don't think your father would appreciate you calling him an elf." She quickly added.

This statement caused Fang to look down in thought, trying to remember from the old world, "Hold on. You said this elf is the father." She pointed out.

"He's Hylian, actually." Lightning quickly pointed out.

Fang dismissed that opinion and looked at the three, "His name wouldn't happen to be Link, would it?" She guessed the father of the two.

"Have you met him?" Lightning asked, mildly surprised.

"Just once. I was at the Wildlands investigating some strange activities when I noticed him appearing out of nowhere. He asked me where he was and where he can find some history books." She explained on how she remembered the name of a man no one else knew of.

Lightning crossed her arms, "Why hasn't he mentioned you during our time together?" She wondered to herself.

"I don't know. I was just asking him questions and he was ignoring me." She looked to the side quiet.

"I can see why he claims you as the hag who wouldn't shut up..." Colin muttered quietly.

Crystal stood besides Raine; "You guys keep mentioning the old world. What is that?" She brought the topic back in hand.

"This may come as a surprise to the both of you, but we're a lot older than we appear." Snow quickly replied.

"How old are you?" Crystal was quick to ask her father.

"545!" Snow answered proudly. He then noticed the disbelief looks that he was receiving from Raine and Crystal, "Give or take a couple of years." He added in quietly.

Raine leaned towards Crystal, "He doesn't look a day over 20 to me." She whispered towards her.

"We have a lot of explaining to do." Snow muttered quietly.

"So do I." Colin chimed in, "Me as well as my fathers reasons for sticking around the old world. He hasn't told me much, but I'll tell you all I know." He sat down on a chair and crossed his arms.

Lightning looked at him and sighed. She didn't know how his body has recovered but she suspected Link had something to do with it. She looked outside the window and wondered what Link was up to now.

 **Far away**

A sword plunged into a creatures neck and it dissolved into darkness. Removing the blade from the ground, its wielder looked ahead and noticed two more monsters lunged at him. Hopping backwards to dodge one struck, he quickly twirled backwards and swung his sword down, countering another lunge. He advanced a step and swung upwards, knocking the monster into the air and onto its back. He took this opportunity and jumped up before descending with a stab where the creatures heart would be located. Vanishing in darkness, the youth quickly reversed his sword and stabbed backwards, finishing off the last monster.

Or he thought he had, another monster; larger than the other ones jumped behind him, catching him off guard, however before it could make contact, another man appeared above and descended onto the creature and plunged his massive blade into its neck immediately causing it to vanish.

The two lowered their guard and chaos gathered besides them where a young teal-haired girl walked out of it, "It's not too late, Link. You too can still escape this world and leave us to our doom while you live your life." She suggested, looking at him in the eyes.

"I can't." He responded, placing his sword back into its sheath, "Not yet. Not while I still have a task to complete." He crossed his arms and looked at the girl and her guardian.

The guardian scoffed, "Why do you insist on taking up arms in a battle that was never yours to begin with?" He asked, resting his sword by his side.

"My Goddess has appointed me in saving this world. Even though its now gone, I still have to do what I can to protect its new home." Link kept his arms crossed as he explained his reason for still staying.

"So you obey your Goddess by blind loyalty." The guardian turned around and opened a portal, "So be it." He added before disappearing in the portal.

"We won't ask for your forgiveness for we are the ones who have caused this to happen, but thank you for assisting us in this battle." The girl replied and just like the guardian, he opened a portal and disappeared within it.

Link sighed. He was here to help protect the world, that part is true. But the real reason why he can't leave yet is because he still lacks something that prevents him from leaving. He looked at the back of his left hand where the triangle symbol faintly shone. "I can't leave until I get the Triforce back, but how can I get it back if I can't get to it in the first place?" He muttered to himself and propped himself against a railing where the dead world of Luxerion remained. "Colin, I hope your living well." He added and looked up into the dark void where the sky would be.

 **XoXoX**

 **Third chapter complete. I had intended to complete this much sooner, but I couldn't.**

 **Anyways, next chapter; Colin will reveal some information including how he's going to get back and why Raine is the only one that allowed him to go there in the first place. Meanwhile, Link still fights an unending battle alongside Caius and Yuel. While fighting together, they still give each other the cold shoulder with Caius constantly telling him to go back to his own world with Link saying he can't.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


End file.
